


Snowfall

by i_claudia



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-11
Updated: 2009-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_claudia/pseuds/i_claudia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For slightlytookish's prompt, <i>Merlin/Arthur and SNOW</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ [here](http://i-claudia.livejournal.com/40980.html#cutid3). (11 December 2009)

Arthur has never really liked snow. It gets in through the cracks around the windows in his chambers and freezes on the stairs and makes the training ground treacherous. He can remember one winter, years ago, when a blizzard had raged for so long that they couldn’t open the doors of the castle – they’d had to dig out through one of the ground floor windows and tunnel to the stables and the kitchens. He’d thought it was terrific fun at the time, but his father had looked grim and worried.

Later, he’d found out that five villagers had frozen to death, caught in the storm outside Camelot’s walls. Snow, he’s learned, means danger to his people, danger to his kingdom and those who depend on him for protection.

But right now, looking at Merlin, who’s flopped down to lie in a particularly large snowdrift and opened his mouth to try and catch the enormous flakes falling from the sky, Arthur can’t help but feel some of that childish delight recaptured. Merlin grins up at him, his face bright with joy and life, and when Arthur bends down to brush snow out of Merlin’s hair, he presses his lips gently to the corner of Merlin’s mouth, where one white snowflake hasn’t yet melted into Merlin’s skin.


End file.
